Roomates (Jean X Marco)
by KiraDiana
Summary: (A modern day twist on Jean X Marco) Jean Kirschtein, a young college student is put under the circumstances that he must share an apartment with another college, Marco due to budget limits. But will Jean and Marco grow to eventually become more than just roomates?
1. Chapter 1

Marco smiled, glancing at the young man in front of him and then casually looked back at his small cup of coffee as he brought it up to his mouth. He picked up the ink filled black pen and wrote on the lined paper with small, swift letters as he spoke, asking an array of questions. "So, what's your name?" He began, calmly.

The other boy however was not nearly as at ease. Jean felt slightly tense as he tried to make a good first impression. "Jean, Jean Kirschtein." He stuttered

"Oh, French right?"

Jean nodded in approval. It unluckily occurred that Marco was the only student offering an apartment within his budget. And he'd have to share it. He'd have to share it that is if he was accepted entrance. That was still an arising question, though. Since there were probably people offering to pay a lot more. Jean brushed away the thought and continued answering the questions. Marco seemed very kind and simple, the very opposite Jean. But that probably made the interview much easier.

Jean was a negative young person at the best of times. His eyes were always half shut and it difficult to catch his attention. And he'd been told by many people that he lacked a certain quality named 'charisma' or 'charm'. What he seemed like to other people did not matter for the majority of the time. His circle of friends was limited to very little people and he wasn't the best as socializing, just in general.

Marco was a positive young person in the worst of times. Freckles touched his face like stars on the sky and a smile was painted on to his face. In fact it seemed he was too nice for his own good. He was indeed very tall, almost six feet. His mind often wandered from place to place as he became bored.

"What're you takin'?" Marco asked with curiosity.

"I'm studying in the Police Department." Jean replied.

Marco's eyes opened with glee as he responded, "No way! Me too."

Jean smiled in relief, he was sure to chosen as his roommate if they were studying in the same department.

Marco continued speaking, "Okay. So, I'll call you back let you know if we might be able to room together. I have another two people also offering to pay, but honestly, you're my favorite."

Jean blushed, "Oh, thanks."

Marco got Jean's phone number and email address and promised to call back in the next few days after looking over the profiles.

At it'd been decided, Marco would pay 60 percent of the apartment pay but in return the roomie would have to offer occasional help.

The few following days for Jean were a blur. And he was awoken at 5:39 in the morning exactly with a call from Marco Bodt. Tiredly he looked at his phone and sighed. He sat up and put the phone against his ear, "Uh, hello? Marco Bodt?"

"Please, just call me Marco! I've decided and I think I'd like to have you as a roommate?"

Jean laughed in joy, "Oh thank you! You have no idea how much I needed it."

"Yeah don't worry. You're gonna' have to get here by next Monday with all your things ready. Your parents can come uh- help if you want. Here, lemme' give you the address…"

After getting his basic information Marco hung up. The freckled boy rubbed his head in thought, 'Parents.' He sighed. Hopefully he'd made the right decision to pick Jean as partner, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean set the boxes down in his room, there weren't many. Only about five or six, he calculated. Classes were supposed to start in three days so preparation was already taken care of. Jean heard a small, almost silent 'tap' sound at his door. He opened it and who could he have expected? Marco stood there holding a pair of keys in between his index finger and thumb, "Sorry to disturb you, it's just that I forgot to give you these."

"Thanks." Jean replied nonchalantly as he took the keys and gently closed the door. _'Marco is so nice. I'm not sure if I like or despise it._' He thought quietly to himself. He wondered how anyone like him would apply for a job in Law Enforcement. He sat down on his bed leaning his head against the cold wall. He wondered if he should ask why Marco was taking Law Enforcement in the first place, but it probably wasn't anything of great significance.

Jean had joined simply because it was a job that'd pay well. He'd work a couple of years and make a good amount of money. Retirement would be easy, simple reasons. He would've taken any job, he just needed one with benefits. And this one had benefits.

Marco spent the majority of his afternoon inside of his room as well. There were still a few things he himself hadn't un- packed, he'd procrastinated up until that moment. It was a bad habit. From a small box he picked out a white picture fame no larger than his hand with a bad quality photo. He sighed deeply looking at the old picture as he set it on the table behind him.

His memories were interrupted by the high pitch, monotone song his phone played. Quickly he pressed the 'Accept call' button and put it next to his ear. It was a friend of his, Connie who'd offered to come to local bar with a couple of other campus students. Marco, having no excuse as to not go agreed to go there that night.

Marco walked by Jean's room and lightly knocked on the door once again "Hey." He began. Jean walked up and opened the door , "Hey."

"Um- me and some other students are going to a bar tonight around ten, you wanna' come?"

"Me?"

Marco rolled his eyes playfully as he responded, "Duh, you. There's no one else in this apartment, right? So are you comin'?"

Jean sighed, "A public place with like lots of people?" He asked, "I don't know that's not my thing. Going to places with people and talking to people."

"You mean making friends?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"C'mon, it'll be fine. I didn't say you have to socialize with anyone and you can leave whenever you want. Here, why don't you just hang around me?"

Finally the shorter boy gave in, "Fine. But I'm paying for anything."

Later that day, around nine Jean and Marco decided they'd leave in Jean's car. The ride was oddly and awkwardly silent. And the most they did was glance at each other, probably to assure themselves the other person hadn't gone missing. Finally, Jean broke the silence, "So, you drink?" Marco shrugged, "No. But I've.." Marco continued speaking as Jean listened. He could turn the smallest question or phrase into an hour long discussion. And once that discussion had ended, a new one started. And although he would most likely not admit it, Jean began enjoying hearing Marco's stories. He was just an interesting person.

"We're here." Marco exclaimed as Jean parked the car.

Inside was a large group of people, all talking or drinking. There were two girls strip teasing each other. Jean raised his eyebrow. He could hear someone behind him scoff, "So much for law enforcement."

Eventually, Jean and Marco separated. Marco was entertaining a large group of people with yet another discussion. Jean didn't do anything in reality. He just sat down and quietly observed the people around him, judging everything they said or did silently to himself. Marco paused his conversation and walked up to Jean, "You just gonna' sit there and get drunk?"

"That's what I intend to do."

"Aren't you driving?"

"Eh." He sighed, "You can drive us back."

Marco laughed at his friends' snipe remark. Jean ordered another bottle of beer and handed it to the boy beside him.

Marco leaned back at bit as he pushed the drink away, "I think I told you, I don't drink."

"Just a sip won't do you any harm."

He sighed as he reluctantly grabbed the bottle staring into the fizzed beverage and brought it up to his mouth. He passed the bottle back, "Ugh." He fprced.

Jean held back laughter at his friends' reaction.

"Nope! No, no, no. That tastes horrible. Why would anyone desire that!?"

Finally Jean broke into laughter as he pressed the bottle against his own mouth. Marco grinned deviously as he looked at Jean, "So did we just kiss?"

He gave Marco a confused look, "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you _that_ sober? God I thought you'd at least sneak at sip at high school."

"No!" Marco began, "I put my mouth on that and now you did. So our lips technically made contact."

Jean rolled his eyes as he sat up, "You fucker!" He laughed.

Marco stood up as he took the bottle away from Jean and threw it away, "Yep, I'm driving back."


	3. Chapter 3

Jean sat in the passenger's seat as Marco put the silver keys into the small slot. Jean rolled his eyes at the over protectiveness, "I can drive you know." Marco leaned back, "Safety precautions." He replied.

Marco cleared his throat, "Besides, is it even legal for you to drink at nineteen?" He joked

Jean sat back, looking out as small drops of water touched the window, "I have no idea." He sighed.

Marco started the car but just as it seemed they were about to leave, two other figures approached the car. Both were obviously dizzy and had a hard time getting there. Marco put his hand against his forehead as he slowly opened the window, "Sasha, Connie."

The girl- presumably Sasha leaned lazily towards Marco as she spoke, her voice was slow and slurred, "H- hey! Oy!" She began.

"We hear you fine." Jean assured her.

"Uh- so, Connie's being a little bitch." She began, "And so like, he doesn't wanna' drive back. So could you guys give us ride?" She grinned.

Marco bit his lower lip as he looked at Jean for reassurance, he wanted to but then again Jean might've had a different opinion. He glanced over at him mouthing whether or not they should let them in. He looked at Sasha and Connie and raised his thin finger, "We're just having a little discussion, I'll let you know in just a second." He raised the window as he glanced blankly at Jean.

Jean's expression did not change from irritation, "Do whatever pleases you."

Marco slowly opened the back door as he nodded at Connie who looked as if he were about to be knocked out completely minute he walked in, in fact, he passed out and Sasha lay against him as if to fall asleep as well. Jean looked back at them, questioning if they were an item or just close friends. _Very _close friends.

"You guys are cute couple, ya' know?" She yawned.

Jean blushed a complete and utter red, "What!? No, we're just-"

Sasha cut him off, "Oh friends with benefits!"

Marco also turned a light pink as he stopped the car at a red light, "We're just friends. Sasha." He replied calmly but with tension. "Nothing more, at least as far as I'm concerned. We are just friends Jean, right?"

'Why does he have to question that?' Jean wondered as he nodded his head.

Sasha sighed, "Oh."

"Yeah that's fine." Marco smiled.

Sasha closed her eyes, lazily and let her mind wander off.

Finally, Marco mused, she was asleep.

Authors Note:

Hey! Sorry this one was so short, I've been having quite the Writer's Block lately. But I'll make sure to update more often now. (:

- Kira


	4. Chapter 4

After a long and tiring night, Jean opened his room doors and lazily lay back on his bed staring off into the white ceiling. He looked at the clock beside him, it was three in morning. Had taking Marco's friends' home really taken _that_ long? The ride felt quicker.

It didn't matter anymore. Classes started in less than seventy two hours and all Jean wanted to do was sleep.

Morning was as usual as ever. Marco still hadn't woken up, something which Jean couldn't make out to take as a relief or a burden. He got ready and headed out for his job. Jean- at the time, worked at a local Coffee shop. It wasn't much but it covered his part of the rent. Barely.

After a boring morning followed by a boring afternoon Jean got in his apartment with nothing to do. Marco entered the room just as he entered, "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, did you just get up?" Jean asked.

The taller, freckled boy shrugged as he rolled his eyes, "Basically, yeah."

"Wow. Where do you work that has such flexible hours?"

Marco sighed, "Oh um, my college fund is kind of pre-paid. I uh- I get a lot of government help, to say the least."

Jean realized his question triggered something in Marco, "Let's change the subject."

"I'd like that."

As Jean headed for his room he opened up his laptop, just to check his bank account. After having accidentally clicked out of the page, Jean checked his history. That was when he realized something- he could see both his and Marco's computer history. He smiled deviously as he wondered, 'Why not?' As he looked he found himself in a small puddle of confusion. _Wow. Marco really does have a lot of time on his hands._

As Marco walked by Jean blushed a bright red color, "What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"You're really not as innocent as you seem."

Marco's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, "Well this is embarrassing." He could feel himself flustering under sweat, "Could this just be our little secret."

"No problem. Night."

"Ehem, good night." Marco closed Jean's bedroom door.

Jean held back laughter, not wanting to embarrass his friend. In that moment he realized something. He just considered Marco his friend. Maybe it was because his friend was finally starting to grow on him, or maybe it was simply that he took pity for witnessing such an embarrassing dilemma. But thinking about Marco made Jean a little happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean woke up the next morning around five. Marco did too, if not a bit later. After getting ready, Jean got back in his car.

His classes actually hadn't officially started the first day was basically just an introduction to the student campus. This however didn't change his opinion, he wanted to make a good first impression. Marco had taken his own car and taken a different road, so on his way there Jean didn't really see him, although he could easily imagine him doing some crazy favor for a friend which probably wasted his time. He's too nice, Jean mused.

Finally Jean reached campus. There he found an occupied Marco talking to a short, blond haired boy. He nonchalantly walked around, observing few people in his class. Some he already knew. Marco, his classmate, and Connie and Sasha, the two drunk ones he had been forced to deal with. Nonchalantly he approached Marco, and they conversed for a while. Nothing was out of the ordinary, that was until he noticed a certain someone leaving a black vehicle. Eren Yeager- and even worse behind him was Mikasa Ackerman. Jean whispered under his breath, "Oh shit."

Marco glanced at him with confusion, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Jean gulped as he saw the tall girl approach the blond alongside Eren, "That's- they're- well."

"Spit it out."

"She's the girl who rejected me in high school."

Marco looked at him with surprise, "Oh. Well, that's awkward."

"No shit. Ugh, God. I can't have her see me like this."

Marco rolled his eyes at Jean's insecurities, " Like what? You're fine."

Jean rolled his eyes. Marco turned out to be quite oblivious despite his intelligence, "Not in a relationship." He sighed.

The freckled boys' face lit with excitement as an idea popped in his head, "W- Why don't I pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"C'mon! It'll be more of an advantage for you if you turn out to be gay, right? I mean under those circumstances, your rejection won't be as bad."

"But I'm not gay." Jean groaned.

"But I am."

Jean blushed an utter pink as Marco said these words in such a casual manner. Didn't sharing his sexuality embarrass him? After thinking about it for the slightest second he with panic, agreed to it. "Fine." He began, "But! If anyone asks, I'm By-sexual and I'm deciding that this is a temporary relationship and the only reason I'm doing this is to find myself."

Marco shrugged as Mikasa came around the corner, quickly putting his arm around Jean, She didn't respond but only quickly glanced at both boys.

Jean could feel Marco's warmth on his body. It was almost comforting and likable with his thin fingers wrapped around his shoulders. The blond boy quickly greeted Mikasa and walked out with her, saying goodbye to his friend Marco.

Jean looked upwards to see the other boys' face only slightly above his own.

"What?" Marco asked, "You're not falling for me, are you?"

"No it's just, you're really tall."

"Oh. Yeah I guess I am." He replied as he pressed Jean slightly closer to him, "Hope you're a good boyfriend."

"Hope you're a good actor."

Marco laughed jokingly at the snipe comment, not offended in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Marco let go of Jean, their professor- Professor. Dot Pixis had arrived. Slowly he walked up to the small doors in front of the area and nonchalantly opened them as he pressed his bronze keys inside. The crowd of students reluctantly followed after him.

"Hey." He said in stern, monotone voice. Students looked around at each other with slight confusion, not knowing how to respond. "Welcome to the day class Law Enforcement Course." He began, "Please pass around and complete these documents and answer the questions sincerely."

Marco looked at Jean who responded with a quick shrug. _What is this? Elementary?_ Jean pondered as he looked blankly at the papers. Marco also seemed confused, as did Mikasa who sat above Marco and Eren who sat beside her. Jean had never gotten particularly well with Eren, most likely out of jealousy which although he would not admit he had a lot of.

He looked back at the papers as he read the simple questions, puzzling him more. He answered them not giving a second thought to his responses. He once again, glanced beside him. Marco had answered every question or statement proposed. All except that is for the first and probably the simplest one: Why did you decided to take Law Enforcement?

With obvious frustration, Marco simply gave up on answering the first question and scribbled something on lazily.

As every student turned in their documents, Pixis finally began speaking, "My name is Dot Pixis, or Professor. Pixis to you. Although, you may refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Your highness'. Whatever you prefer." He sat down, "What is Law Enforcement?" He asked. None answered the question, "How about you?" He asked a small blond boy. It was the blond Marco had been speaking to recently, Jean could recall his face.

He froze as he was called upon until finally he opened his mouth to speak, "Uh- um. Law Enforcement is a system of any kind where members of society punish anyone who breaks rules or laws."

"Correct."

The rest of the day continued smoothly. Pixis turned out to be as much of a manic as Jean suspected him to be. And after simply explaining how the class would work, they were all dismissed.

Connie and Sasha deviously approached Jean and Marco as soon as they spotted them. Connie raised his eyebrows, "Homos."

Sasha squealed with excitement, "Oh! I knew you two would make the cutest couple! You have no idea how many Fanfictions I have planned." She teased as she bumped Jean with her elbow. Which only managed to make him find her more irritating, "We're not actually da-"

"Jean's just trying to impress someone, that's all."

Connie rolled his eyes, "Impress you?" He waited for a perfect, single semi second before continuing, "With his body?"

Jean gave him a discreet, angry look which Connie simply shook off.

"Please!" Marco retorted, "I he wanted to impress me with his body he would've tried by now!"

Jean shook his head slowly as he walked away. "Just keep this secret between us."

Both boys didn't really see each other for the rest of the day, the only time when they genuinely saw each other was when they were both back at the apartment.

Marco sat on the couch looking into his computer. Jean chuckled, "Can I see?"

"I'm checking my Email." He corrected.

Jean sat next to Marco, "So, this whole pretending to be dating thing. I don't really think it's working. Um maybe we should cut it off."

Marco sighed, "Why not? We both know it's just a joke. Let's let it last for a while."

"No."

Marco frowned, "Please."

"Fine!" Jean agreed, "We break up in a week."

Marco smiled happily at his small achievement; he continued looking at his computer with concentration as he typed quickly. Jean got up to walk to his room, but he noticed Marco's bedroom door was opened. He could notice a small, dented picture frame beside Marc's bed. "What's that?" He asked, out of the blue.

Marco quickly looked upwards, nervously, "They're uh- they're no one. It doesn't matter." He replied his voice quivered slightly.

"Marco." Jean said with slight worriedness, "You can tell me anything, you know?"

The freckled boy sighed as he looked downwards and then back at Jean, "They're my parents."

"Oh, well, why are you so worried to tell me that?

Marco swallowed as he leaned back, "They're gone."

Jean approached Marco, "Oh." He put his hand on Marco's shoulder, "I- I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Marco assured, "It's not your fault. You don't need to feel sorry."

Marco sensed small tears forming in his eyes, although none reached the surface.

"Marco, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

Jean sat next to him awkwardly, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jean smiled at Marco giving him a reassuring look as he removed his hand from Marco's shoulder, "If you ever need to talk. Um- uh, you can tell me. Okay?" Marco nodded. Jean wasn't the best at comforting, but he tried his best. For Marco that was enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean walked into his room. Sitting down in his computer desk as he opened up his desktop. _Wow._ He thought, _Marco's parents are dead?_ He wondered how or why but it would've obviously been too insensitive to ask. He had to ask eventually, though.

He was typing a response email to his own mother, whom he'd never gotten along with very well. Hours passed until finally his array of discussions had finally ended. Finally Jean put his hand against the back of his computer screen and closed it. Just as he turned around he heard a knock at his door, "Marco? Get in." Marco walked in, leaning against the wall with his bottom lip curling outwards slowly. Jean raised his eyebrow, "Somethin' you want?" He asked.

Marco shrugged and he smiled shyly, "This is going to sound generic but," He sighed to continue his sentence, "I can't sleep."

Jean's expression became blank as he processed the words in his head, "What?"

"Can I sleep in here?" Marco implied once more.

Jean stood up, "And I'll go to your room?"

"No, the point is we're in the same bed. That way I'll sleep."

"N- no!"

Marco rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm proposing we sleep together in a sexual way. Just in a friendly way. We're friends right?"

The sentence sank in the other boy's mind for second, 'We're friends, right?' For some reason even Jean himself couldn't understand that phrase struck him. He wasn't sure if it was with guilt or sadness, or joy. Or pleasure, it just struck him. "Fine, get in." Jean sat at the border of the bed as he got in. Marco followed.

Jean sat back up as he noticed the bedroom door was still slightly open, "I'll close the door."

Marco sat back up, holding Jean's wrist, "No!"

Jean blushed, "A simple 'no' would've worked."

"Just leave the door open."

"Okay." Jean nodded.

He lay back down as he let his basic, overall summary of Marco be made in head. He is a homosexual male who is passing as his boyfriend. He gets shit ton of government help because his parents died, so they probably died recently. Jean is probably the only one who knows. And its government help, so they were probably involved in something law related. Maybe that's why he chose Law Enforcement, Jean also is probably the only one who knows.

Finally: this emotionally scared, homosexual, rich, and twenty year old, male is sleeping in his bed.

Jean lay beside Marco, looking at him closely. He did have an awful lot of freckles. He sighed and turned away as he closed his eyes. "Night Marco."

"Good night."

Jean woke up. He looked at his clock which read '3:47'. He sighed, it was still pretty early. He glanced at Marco who seemed a bit uneasy. No- very uneasy. He had a sad, pained expression painted on his face. He tossed and turned lightly. Could he be dreaming about his parents? It didn't matter. Jean sighed, getting closer to Marco he held his hand, moving around his thin, long fingers, "Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Thanks for all the comments; they've really meant a lot! **** This is just sort of a 'Thank you note'. Anyway, on to the story:**

Day one.

How had he even gotten into this? One week pretending that Marco was his boyfriend. Would it really be that bad? But was it even nessecary? The point was: to impress his high school crush Mikasa.

He had to face the facts though; he wasn't interested in Mikasa anymore. He just wanted to make an impression. There is a difference. The difference however, no longer mattered.

Marco made himself a quick coffee before heading out, he always did. Jean was personally never a big fan of coffee. The taste was either too sour or too sweet. Just like relationships. He got in his car and headed out. His first class that day didn't start until nine but that didn't really matter to him. He went out. That was probably a bad decision. From his car he could hear a loud 'honk' sound. He turned around- it was Connie. _Ugh! Do have to deal with him right now?_ Jean swallowed and reluctantly pulled down the car window. Connie grinned, "Oiy! Homo! You're gay right?! I mean, you have a boyfriend!" He yelled just to make it obvious to the world. Jean's eyes opened as he gave Connie and enraged look. Just as he was about to close his window and drive away to another road, Connie interrupted him, "Hey wait!"

"What?" Jean asked with fury.

"Me, Sasha, Riener, Mikasa, Eren and these two lesbians from our class are goin' to like, the art district I think and then we're going to this one chick's house. Want to bring your _gay_ boyfriend?"

"You know he's not really my boyfriend!" He hissed.

"Sorry. You're gay beard. You're a girl, and that was rude." He retorted.

Jean sighed, Mikasa was going to be there. And so was Eren, impressing him would be killing two birds with one stone. "Fine, I'll text him." Connie pulled up his window as Jean imitated.

Damn that Connie kid was annoying. Didn't matter, Jean pulled out his phone and quickly texted Marco.

Later that night, Jean got ready. He braced himself: it was his first date with Marco. This was going to be interesting.

Marco got out of his room, "Your car or my car?"

Jean shrugged, "I don't know. Who's the guy in the relationship and who's the girl?"

Marco bit his bottom lip, "Who starts most of the sex?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, don't guys usually start the sex?"

"Well, we're not going to have sex to find out, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not! What gave you that idea?" Marco joked.

Jean felt a small smile reach him, "Whatever, we'll take my car. I'll drive over there." Marco nodded.

Both boys got in the car, they would accordingly all be meeting up at a girl called Krista's apartment, which shared with another name Ymir. And they'd spend the night there, most probably in an adult manner. Jean asked Marco to text Connie and to ask him where the address was. "You're pretty much friends with everybody, you know?" Marco looked at Jean, "No I'm not."

Jean raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right, c'mon let's face it. Everyone likes you."

"Hey, I bet people like you too." Marco replied.

"No they don't." He corrected, "And even if they did I wouldn't like them back."

Marco gave Jean a slightly worried glance. _He's so anti- social._ "Hey, are going through an emo phase?"

Jean scoffed, "No. I just think people are annoying, that's all. What's wrong with that? They either waste your time or use you to their advantage. And I'm guilty of that also. I mean every act of kindness, when you come down to it is basically an act of selfishness."

Marco leaned back, "You try really hard to be a douchebag, Jean. But I don't think you're selfish."

Jean blushed. It was probably a lie.

When they got there, Jean and Marco realized something. Krista had money. Her apartment was enormous and filled with furniture. Something Jean realized: she was one of the girls strip teasing at the bar that day before class.

The minute they walked in, Krista was lying on a sofa with another girl on top of her and her arm was fiddling with the back of Krista's shirt- probably her bra and things couldn't have been more awkward. The shorter girl got up from Ymir's reach and fixed her hair, fiddling around with her hands as if to make sure she had every piece of clothing on, "Oh, um." She began shyly, without knowing how to explain herself, "I'm so sorry, we were just-"

Marco interrupted her with a kind smile, "Oh it's okay. There's no need to explain, we fully understand. And we're aware that we are a bit late, where are the others?"

Krista sighed deeply in relief, "This way", she said guiding them to a room.

The taller girl, presumably Ymir began speaking, "You the guys Connie invited?" She asked rudely.

"Yeah." Jean and Marco replied at the same time.

"There's a pleasure patio outside if you guys are interested, but we get the room."

Jean planted his hand against his face, Connie told everyone.

Krista showed them to the room where Eren, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa and a tall blond were playing spin the bottle. Armin simply observed, far too uncomfortable to take part in the game. Krista began, "We'll head out to the district around twelve. And we'll be back at like, what three or four? Uh, anyway , we're just here in the meanwhile." She got pulled Marco and Jean closer to her, "And um, if we could just keep that whole scenario between us." Both boys nodded in agreement.

Sasha came up to them, "So! You guys wanna' come and play spin the bottle? Nothing like a man slut to start your appetite, speaking of which…" She grabbed a bag of potato chips, "If you guys play a round, I'll kiss Connie."

Jean already felt uneasy. He'd already caused enough tension. Marco however felt just fine, "Sure."

Both boys sat around the table. Jean would've protested but, he just couldn't. Walking out already would've been pathetic. What would Mikasa think? Worse, what would Eren think?

Marco held the bottle and turned it. Jean felt his jaw drop. It would've been cliché id Marco got Jean, but he didn't. Marco got Mikasa.

Mikasa blushed. "It's her first round too!" Sasha implied.

Jean pulled Marco aside, "No, you can't do that, okay?" He whispered, "Reject culprits are off limits to friends."

Marco shrugged, "What do I do?"

Without thinking, in fact without even considering the idea in his mind Jean put his lips against Marco's. Marco's soft, pink lips pireced on to his and it almost felt... good. As if they wouldn't stop. Jean closed his eyes in a feeling of relief and even _pleasure_. He did it. It was their date and they were kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

The minute they both realized what had just happened the quickly pulled away. And the kiss hadn't just affected them. It affected everyone in the room. Both mentally and physically. Mikasa's eyes opened slightly, and she was not one easy to shock, "Wow." She commented in her whispery, raspy voice. Reiner sat back in his chair, "That was quite a show." Almost every one stood in silence, except for Connie and Sasha who were both holding back laughter. Ymir however, was not holding back. Krista walked in and could tell something noticeably unusual had occurred so she offered to go to the district early, Jean and Marco were first to agree. "Okay." Krista explained, "So we'll drive there I guess? Let's go."

Marco and Jean didn't speak at all during the car ride. There was an eerie, utter silence. Marco- characteristically had to be the one to break it. Shatter it in fact, like glass, "Well. That happened." Jean sighed, "Look, uh- what happened back there. You know that wasn't like a real kiss, right? I mean like, it was real. It happened but it didn't count. You would've kissed Mikasa. She's like off limits."

"So it was a bad kiss?" Marco asked.

"No." Jean implied, "No, no, no. Not at all. It was great kiss." He paused for a moment as he realized what he had just said, "But I told you, you even said it yourself. It's just pretend. Besides it's just for a week." He sighed once more, "Marco, you don't. I mean, you're not interested in me?"

He wasn't. Marco wasn't interested in Jean. He knew that. He was fully aware of that. But that didn't mean the kiss wasn't a good kiss. Jean was just a good kisser, that must've been all. He had to remind himself of something: He didn't really know Jean or anything about him. This was just something that occurred. "I'm not interested."

_Wow. That stung._ Jean didn't _want_ Marco to like him. That would've caused a bunch of complications between them. But still he said it so coldly. Like he didn't even have to think the question through. He could've sugar coated a bit at least.

The score was set. Jean didn't like Marco. Marco didn't like Jean.

It was going to be an awkward night.

Jean opened the door for Marco when they got there and everyone met up at the parking lot. "So how bout we split out?" Krista suggested, "We can all meet up at my place when you guys want to. Feel free to go ahead, keys are under the carpet."

"Okay." Sasha agreed, "How about me and Connie tag along with Jean and Marco?"

Connie sighed, "Our ship has sailed."

They weren't even sure if they were going together, there should've been obvious tension between them. "Hey Sasha you never kissed Connie remember." Jean reminded her.

"I don't have too. I said I'd make out with him _if_ you played a round of spin the bottle. You didn't, you kissed each other just because. So…"

Marco kept silent for a second or so, "Let's go then I guess."

After about an hour or so, Sasha pulled Marco aside, "Hey, are you in a fight with Jean?"

"W-what? No, no. We're just- I don't know."

"C'mon!" She replied with a joyful look, "Tell me what's wrong."

They walked over to a bar, where they were both offered alcohol. Marco refused- he remembered tasting it for the first time with Jean and despising it. Sasha however, pulled out her fake I.D and got herself a cup of something fancy with red pint color. "Go on."

"Hey." He reminded her, "Don't you think it's weird how we're in Law Enforcement and all but we use fake I.D's?"

"No. How else are we supposed to get drunk?"

"You're pretty young to be an alcoholic."

She rolled her eyes as she playfully hit his arm, "Tell me what's up, for the billionth time."

"I don't know. Like, he said, even I admitted it was a good kiss but he's not interested."

Sasha frowned, "Are you?"

"I don't know either. I've never been this confused. I'm convinced that I'm not but not sure if I am. I don't even know him." He rubbed the back of his head.

"He's an asshole, right?" She asked.

Marco looked at her, with slight contradiction. "He's a lot more tolerant than people give him credit for."

They got to Krista's, Marco and Jean still hadn't spoken. The most they'd done was glance at each other. Marco really wondered, what was Jean thinking?

Sasha was already un sensible from drinking when she got to Krista's, Connie was a bit more collected though. Ymir also had too much to drink and had been flirting subconsciously with Krista all night.

They didn't speak all day, and they didn't speak all night. Or morning. Marco got in the car and Jean followed. This was day two. It was going to be a disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean opened his desk top and looked blankly at the screen, typing a hundred words per second as he sent a frustrated email.

_** You're shit at your job. Everything single, dying thing you have suggested I do climaxes in a fucking **_

_** failure. I have no idea what to do with him. Okay? I'm angry. No. I'm frustrated. I'm frustrated off my **_

_** ass and I don't know what to tell him. Or do with him. Should I just move out? Should I confront him. **_

_** Fucking bullshit. **_

_** And you know what the worst part is? I don't even think he realizes how hard this is for me. **_

_** Okay, I'm sorry. You're not shit at you're job. I'm over exaggerating. No I'm not. You know what, I **_

_** think he does. He does, he completely can tell how hard this is for me but he just does for fun. **_

_** I'm asking you. Actually, I'm begging you. I'm on my knees here, begging you to tell me what to **_

_** do. I am helpless. There is nothing you can do to change that fact. Just help me. **_

_** Jean Kirschtein**_

_** P.S – I did that thing that you told me to do where I don't draft, edit or re – read the emails I send you. **_

_** PP.S – It actually WAS a good kiss.**_

_** PPP.S – That doesn't mean I want to kiss him again.**_

_** PPPP.S – The pills don't work for shit. But I'll send you another email regarding that. Well, I mean like **_

_**my mood doesn't change as much but that doesn't- whatever.**_

Jean sent the email and slowly closed his computer. He put his hands against his eyes as he sighed. Was he crying? He looked upwards, forcing himself to laugh at the pitiful state. He'd gone an entire successful few months with no problems or trouble, and yet it was the great Marco Bodt who had managed to break him.

He walked out into the living room, heading out for his job just as Marco caught his attention, "J- Jean?"

He turned around, he was frustrated enough he didn't need any more confusion, "What do you want?" He asked with anger.

"Are you okay?"

Jean opened the door with force, "I'm fine."

"Your eyes are all watery."

Jean looked down at the floor before heading out. And of course he slammed the door.

Marco sat down as he grabbed his glasses and pushed then closer to his eyes. It wasn't going easy on him either. _Is the pretend thing still going on?_ He doubted anyone genuinely believed they were a couple to begin with.

Marco approached Jean's room, he had left the door open. Just as he did he decided it wouldn't harm anyone if he just looked around a bit. Marco wasn't a person who enjoyed getting into other people's personal lives but he could tell something was up.

On the floor, next to Jean's desk he noticed a small box of pills – the box read Latuda. Marco held the box in between his fingers just as Jean walked in. "What are doing?" He asked.

Marco turned in shock as he stuttered, "You have Bipolar Depression?" Jean leaned against the wall as Marco gave him a worried look, "W- why didn't you tell me?"

"Bipolar Depression and Mania," He corrected, "Both."

Marco sighed, "Look I can explain why I was in here, but you can trust me with things like this," He began but Jean interrupted.

"I came to get those, which don't work for shit." He yanked the box out of Marco's hands as he headed out for the door.

"Jean." Marco followed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, no reason." He retorted sarcastically, "Maybe because people have secret. You know? Things they don't want other people to know about." He wasn't going to word it differently. He was in a cold war with this guy; he wasn't going to admit he was embarrassed, although he was.

"Wait!" Marco grabbed Jean's wrist just as he was about to leave. Jean didn't move, "Jean, I don't care. But please, please, just communicate with me."

He turned around and looked away, turning his head from Marco. "I'm just confused. All I want is to be left alone."

He walked out, and again he slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Day Three, or as anyone would've named it: the rollercoaster.

Marco pinned Jean against the wall, how had they gotten in this situation? "Jean." Marco said angrily, and completely un- characteristically. "Speak to me." Jean stared at him closely before speaking, "Is there something you want?" Marco tightened his grip slightly, "I miss you."

Jean sighed, "_Miss me?_ I haven't gone anywhere, fuck Marco it's been three days since we haven't spoken. Grow up."

"You left. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He looked upwards, staring into Jean's eyes as his tightness subsided and the spark of anger in his eyes shifted more towards sorrow.

"Marco, we're not a couple. We're not family. I should ma-"

He quickly cut Jean off, "We're friends, isn't that enough?"

Jean raised his upper lip, "I don't get close enough to people to make friends."

Almost instinctively Marco put his body slightly closer against Jean's, "Is this close enough?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Jean swallowed, "Get off me. Why do you care anyway?"

Tears formed in Marco's eyes as he looked downwards, his grip once again becoming more firm, "Do you think to lose anyone else?"

A single drop of rain touched the surface, Jean loosened the tenseness in his shoulders as Marco brought his hands down, releasing Jean. "M- Marco."

Marco looked away, but tears were evident. Jean stared silently, not knowing what to do. With anger still left in some part of him. No, it wasn't anger. It was confusion. The very thought of it was an apocalypse for him. It was the kiss, it had to be. Something so stupid and so immature had led him to the edge of an emotional breakdown. And now, not only was it affecting him, it had begun affecting his friends. Well, his friend.

"Marco." He said stiffly, "Marco, I'm sorry." Jean put his hands under Marco's chin as he walked forward slowly. "I'm confused that's all. I shouldn't have brought you into my own problems." He sighed, but decided perhaps silence might be more accommodating. Nervously, and un- surely. He put his arms around Marco, and broke the small space between them.

Marco held tightly on to Jean's shirt, pressing his head against Jean's chest. "Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too."

And then just in the heat of the moment, knowing no better, Marco placed his lips against Jean's. Again their apocalypse as described had begun. Only this time it was more passionate. Longer, more enjoyable.

The taller boy quickly pulled away, "Jean should we be kissing again? After what's happened?"

Jean looked downwards blushing and flustering, "Of course we should." He pressed his lips against Marco's. "You said yourself, we're friends."


	12. Chapter 12

Jean had the previous night not returned, something which shouldn't have bothered Marco but it did. And that had gone on to affect him, as well. He realized, despite not giving it much notice on a regular basis, he really did care about Marco.

He cared when Marco told him about his parents, he cared when Marco got angry- it just wasn't something he could casually bring up. And neither was the kiss- the second one, the one that 'counted'.

Marco shrugged as he leaned against the table, "We kissed, what do we do now?"

Jean sighed, "Well, I'm not banging you. That's for sure."

"I would've expected something along the lines of 'no- homo' from you."

Jean rolled his eyes. "I didn't really go anywhere last night, I stayed in with Connie and Sasha."

Marco changed the subject, "You know it's uh- it's okay to tell me stuff like this, like the bi- polar I mean." He tried to think of another word to use then 'Bi- polar', it sounded so cold and direct and official. Like putting a stamp on someone, "Nobody else has ever known about it?"

He sighed, for the millionth time as he nonchalantly looked at the floor, "I dunnno', maybe." He cleared his throat, "I don't close enough to people for them to find out." He looked up, "Well, you're an exception, both personally and physically."

"Well then!" Marco began as he entered his own room, opening the door for Jean, "Let's get personal."

"Thank fucking God you didn't say physical."

Marco's room was much more elaborate than Jean's. In that moment he realized he'd never seen it. For the most part, they were in his simple, small area. Marco's room was filled with text and sketch books, and just books in general. Jean looked around, "Wow."

Marco smiled as he sat down on the chair besides his computer desk, putting away and fiddling with some papers as he tried to organize. Jean looked casually over Marco's shoulder- artwork. "Wow, that looks really good." He commented.

"Oh, yeah it's nothing." Marco replied, "Art's just a hobby."

Would it have hurt to ask for another kiss? Probably.

Jean picked up a few papers looking at the well created detailed pictures, "No, you're really good."

Marco blushed, "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I'll probably never become artist. If I wanted to become one, I wouldn't be in the college department that I'm in. And failing." He added.

Jean sat down on Marco's bed. He'd asked himself this question many times before, okay it was time to ask, "So, can I like ask you somethin' personal?"

Before he could continue the taller, freckled boy interrupted, "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Oh." Jean commented.

"But," he began, "I'll talk about it anyway. Just to cure your curiosity. My mother committed suicide when I was around the age of fifteen." He admitted, clearing his slightly shaky throat. "My father died this past year in the army." He continued organizing as he spoke, perhaps as some form of distraction, "I didn't go to the military for a simple reason: I was too scared. This was the closest I could do."

Jean didn't know how to respond, but Marco just turned to him and smiled. "But it's okay, I don't have them but I have you, right?"

He blushed, "R- right!" He nodded in approval. "Sorry I brought it up. It was a dick move."

Marco smiled, again, "Don't worry. It may have been better to tell you sooner. I couldn't, I wasn't ready." He rubbed the back of his dark, deep, brunette hair, "Speaking of being ready, your Bi – Polar. When were planning on telling me about that?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"What!? But I'm your boyfriend." He joked.

"We're still doing that?"

Marco laughed, "If you want to, I mean everyone can tell we're not but, I still think it's fun. If you want to, we still have four days left."

"Fine." He agreed, "Let me humor you." He sighed, "You were saying?"

"Umm, your Bi- Polar?"

"Oh yeah, I don't really feel very comfortable talking about that." He gestured with his hands.

Marco looked up at him from his chair, "When you're comfortable, then."

Jean blushed light pink. _Am I blushing? Why am I blushing? _"I don't think I'll be comfortable, ever." He suggested.

Marco frowned, "Alright then."

Jean swallowed, "F- fine, I can tell you a little."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He sat down on Marco's bed, "I have really bad Bi- Polar, like _really_ bad Bi- Polar. And it's uh, this is gonna' sound like jack shit but, it's really frustrating." He sighed, And you know like, I get so confused sometimes. Like I never know what to feel or if I even understand what I'm-" He stopped, "It's just difficult." Jean felt his fluster as he pushed his hair back with his hand, "You know I've only known you for a couple of weeks but, you really are my only friend in this world."

Marco blushed just as much as Jean, but he wasn't as embarrassed, "I- I'm sorry did I hear that right?"

Jean bit his lip as he turned his head in the contrary direction, staring out the window. "You're my best friend. I treat you like shit and I'm immature about things, but it's true. Don't make me say it again."

Marco nodded.

And it was true. Marco cared about Jean, he showed affection and he showed worry. But he could be enjoyable too. Jean stared upwards silently. Marco moved his chair closer to Jean, "You blush a lot."

"You should keep your trap shut." Jean retorted.

Marco shrugged, "I think you need a distraction, how 'bout a movie?"

Jean shrugged back, "Sure."

"Horror?" Marco suggested.

"Hell no!" Jean replied, "I- I mean, I don't like horror. It's like super boring and lame."

Marco held back slight laughter, "Horror it is, then!"

As Marco put the film in the DVD Player of his television room, Jean grabbed the blanked beside him and covered his entire body with it, hugging his legs. The slightly taller boy gave Jean a peculiar look. "What?" Jean groaned, "I'm getting pre paired."

"Alright –y then." Marco agreed.

Jean stared directly away from the screen as Marco patted his head, softly, "C'mon, it's just the trailers."

"Trailers have jump scares." He reminded.

Not twenty minutes into the movie, Jean had become utterly, comically paranoid, "What the literal fuck is that!?" He screeched as a large, beast appeared, slowly devouring its victim, "What- why would you?" His eyes closed once again as he jumped upwards, wrapping his arms against Marco whom the movie seem to had no effect on. Looking pitifully at Jean, he put his arm around him.

"How does this not freak you out?" He asked.

Marco shrugged, "I'm nice! But that doesn't make me a delicate flower, emphasis on the delicate please." He reminded, "You on the other hand, are a complete wimp."

"Um, am not!"

"Are too." He joked.

"An not!"

"Okay." Marco gave up, "You're not. You win."

If not for the millionth time, Jean blushed. He held tightly onto his friend's shirt, noticing he had a strong figure. Not as thin as he seemed from far away, with long legs. "You have really long legs." He noted.

Marco looked outwards, "Yeah, guess I do. Does that matter?"

"N-no. I- yes." Jean stuttered, "It's just kinda'… cute, that's all."

Marco smirked, "Um, Jean?"

"Yeah?"

Marco played around with the back of Jean's hair with the palm of his hand, bringing him slightly close to him, "Do you wanna' kiss again?"

"Yeah."


	13. Author's Note (Not a Chapter)

Author's Note:

Hey! This isn't a chapter but if you were willing to read this then thank you! I'd also like to thank anyone who's reviewed, followed or has favorited this story. That being said, I – unfortunately, will not be able to post many chapters for a while. Not only have I been utterly busy recently but I will be visiting a close friend and will probably be too busy to work on this as well. This doesn't mean the story is over. It simply means I won't post much for the next month or so, or my posts won't be as frequent these following days.

I'll try to work on this as much as possible, though. :)

I'll post what I have written tomorrow, as I have visitors knocking at my door (at two in the morning) and will update as much as I can.

Most sincerely,

KiraDiana


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: (Again)

So, I didn't got time to upload, but I keep my promises. (Not my best chapter, I'll admit!) It's more a kinky one shot. There isn't any mature content (and there WILL NOT be during this FanFiction). But suggestive themes and sexual references. But, all I did was try to keep my promise. So here you are:

"Day four." Marco muttered under his breath, as he nonchalantly walked out the door with a cup of coffee in between the ends of his wrists. His glasses leaned downwards, almost falling off. "Shit." He whispered. Jean walked out behind with slight surprise. Marco didn't usually curse, in fact he never did. Jean gently took the cup out of Marco's reach allowing him to adjust his glasses, "I really need contacts." He reminded himself.

Marco arrived later than Jean that night, something which was pretty occasional. Jean had a glass of something – probably liquor. "That's disgusting." Marco commented, "Honestly how do you do it?" Jean laughed, "C'mon, it's not like I'm getting drunk. I'm just drinking."

Marco rolled his eyes as he opened his computer, "How comforting." He retorted. After a minute or so, his temptation began giving in, "Fine. Give me a sip." He shrugged as Jean passed him the glass, "Maybe this time it won't be that bad." After a quick taste Marco swallowed, "Oh, God. No! It's just as bad."

Jean broke out in laughter, "What's so bad about it?"

"It tastes terrible." Marco leaned back on his chair, "There's nothing more to it."

Jean looked at Marco's computer, over his shoulder, "Are you watching porn?" Jean sighed, "Again!?"

Marco blushed as he spoke, "That was like a month ago! And no, for your information, I happen to be Tumbr- ing."

Jean sat back on the couch, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Marco shrugged. "Okay, give me more." He joked.

"Alcohol?" Jean asked with confusion, "Why?"

"I'm trying to get drunk."

Jean opened his mouth to speak, but didn't. He was out of character, wasn't he? "Well, we have classes tomorrow."

Marco closed the computer as he approached Jean, slowly, "It'll be fine!" He reassured.

"M- Marco? What are you doing?"

"You're Bi? Right? Bi- sexual?"

Jean pushed away, with slight un comfort, "Uh- no. I'm going through a stage. And you know, I don't want to make any quick decisions at the moment about who I give my… body to." He forced. Marco raised his eyebrow, "You're a virgin?"

Jean raised his, "You're not?"

Marco seemed so innocent, well he did have quite an internet history- maybe there was a side to Marco which Jean may not have been familiarized very well with. Of course though, Marco gave up, "If it's you're first time, I don't ruin it. Although, I'm quite promising."

Jean walked, awkwardly into his room. Well, one thing was settled. Marco defiantly had grown a _close_ trust with Jean. To say the least, "Good night Marco!" Jean yelled from his room.

"Night!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jean struggled to force the word out as he looked at the girl in front of him, what was he going to tell her? She isn't good enough? He couldn't have said that, Jean knew he had a reputation for being rude but not to that level.

Besides, going out with her would be betraying to Marco. But, he reminded himself he wasn't dating Marco. He sighed, straight faced as he looked the girl directly in the eyes and gave his final answer, "I can't go out with you, I'm in a relationship."

"Oh." She shrugged, "That's fine, I didn't think you were too interested." Wow, she shook it off much easier than Jean would've expected, "With who though?" She asked as she cleared her voice.

"Marco Bodt."

The girl giggled, covering her mouth as she ran away. "What just happened?" He whispered to himself, not too long afterward, a recognizable Sasha appeared behind him, she taped his shoulder, "I didn't know you were dating Marco." She smirked.

Jean turned around to face her, "Fuck you." He replied, "Could you explain what happened?"

"Ha! I know, I'm priceless. She owed me a favor and you owed me a confession." She walked alongside him, "You like Marco, don't you?" She joked, "I know you do, you're blushing."

Jean rolled his eyes, "I'm not blushing."

"Well, then, you're in denial of two things." She frowned, quickly, Sasha changed the subject, "You seen Connie around lately?"

"No. Not really. Why?" He said turning the table on her, "Are you two dating? Or was it just a one night stand?"

"We're not dating." She corrected him calmly. It almost bothered Jean how un annoyed she remained. "Connie's too oblivious to everything to be someone's boyfriend." She continued, with slight disappointment in her voice, "Besides, I like just bring his friend. It's fun."

He glanced at her, "You two are like, really close, huh?"

Sasha nodded, "Anyway, I gotta' go! But see ya' around, oh and you can expect me to tell Marco what you said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sasha waved goodbye, Jean returned the wave.

Marco smiled at Jean, "I didn't know I was your boyfriend, I mean, your real boyfriend."

"And you're not." Jean retorted.

"So, it wouldn't matter if we made out?"

The shorter one denied the offer, "No thank you." He, with contradiction bit his lower lip, as he turned around.

Marco put his arms around Jean, his hands on Jean's chest as he teased him, "Admit it, you want me."

"You're not as innocent as I made you out to be." Jean faced Marco.

"I know." He said as he kissed Jean, both blushing as they partook in a long, passionate tongue play. Marco pulled away, with bright, reddened cheeks, "Where did that come from?"

Jean turned around as he walked towards his room, "I don't know."

He laughed at himself as he closed the door, that was good. Very good. But of course, good things can't last forever.

End of day six -


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Hey! I'm finally back home and am (gratefully) able to edit, these past few days have been kind of a blur. I decided it'd be easier to pre- write a few chapters and upload them later. So ye are, the next chapter. ALSO! I've be using P.O.V's in some of the next few chapters, I dunno'. Tell me if they work. I'm not a big fan of them but I wanted to express the character's thoughts in different perspectives.

P.S - This one's short, and has suggestive content but the next one's longer, and the next few in general are long.

– I'm contemplating uploading two chapters in one day, but I'm not sure. I might.

Jean sighed, "Are we really doing this?"

"If you want to, do you?"

There was a pause and then a response, "Yeah."

Maybe Marco was lying when he said he wasn't a virgin, but he probably wasn't. He didn't seem nearly as nervous as Jean. "Calm down," He whispered, he put his lips against Jean's briefly with his arms around Jean's neck, "I'm not like, into bondage or anything."

"I don't know that." Jean retorted.

Slowly Marco un buttoned the top of Jean's shirt. He leaned towards him, before anything, however he had to ask a question, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"We're dating right."

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. :P My connection cut out. Now, I'll upload sooner today but again, another SHORT chapter. ): Luckily however, the next one is pre made and lengthy. So HORRAY!

Marco gasped heavily, searching for breath; Jean did as well alongside him. His shirt was completely off, he turned to Marco and smiled, playfully running his hand through Marco's now messy hair.

"That was really good." Said Marco.

Blushing and slightly flustered Jean said nothing, but simply kept his mouth shut. He wasn't disagreeing. The sex was painful, that make it any less amazing. He had lowered his expectations far too low. Finally he spoke, "How did we get here?" He asked.

"I don't know." Marco scoffed, "I guess I'm just that irresistible."

Jean rolled his eyes, but not coldly. How is it? He wondered, that someone so easily could control him with no power at all? "You're a good boyfriend."

"I know I am."


	18. Chapter 18

Marco's POV

God, it'd been such a long time since I'd been dating, I think I totally forgot how good feels to be… in love with someone. Jean appreciates me, and it feels good, ya' know? Liking someone and being liked back, there's just this instant connection. This doesn't mean bumps don't get in the road.

I still had to find a way to tell him.

And realizing what I had to tell him after realizing what a really great guy he is, breaks my heart. I feel like I just got his hopes up. And he's a pretty lonely person in general too, I mean he's nice, in fact he's amazing he's just misunderstood. In a way or so.

It's been about a few weeks after our 'dating game'. It's been continued, to say the least.

There are so many things I've told him. And so many things he's told me.

But, how am I supposed to tell him _this_?

I had to, it'd been a week or so since I'd been informed. I couldn't just procrastinate. What was I supposed to do? Leave a note at the front door that says, 'I'm leaving to another country. Bye?'

I can't do it. I really, really can't.

Jean walked in, nonchalantly as he usually did and glanced over at Marco, "Hey."

Marco looked up, sighed and then quickly responded, "Hey."

Jean raised his eyebrow, "Somethin' the matter?"

Marco looked at him, quickly, "Nothing. What makes you think that?"

"You're usually less calm."

The older boy scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Doing anything later today?"

He sighed, "Oh sorry, I've got stuff." Marco looked up, "But we can do something tomorrow maybe?"

"Dude, it's like, fine. Don't worry."

Marco was holding back his words. He had been, for a while. But it wasn't his fault. How supposed to say it?

He sighed- again.


	19. Chapter 19

Marco put his arm around Jean as Jean asked a uestoin which had been lingering his mind for a while, "Hey Marco?" He asked.

Marco swallowed, "Y- Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something stupid?"

Marco sighed as he played around with his hands, "You can tell me anything."

"I feel like we.." Jean continued after biting his lip, "I think we've been growing apart."

"What do you mean?" Although, Marco new what Jean meant. They weren't talking as much, they weren't going out as much- it was true.

"When was the last time we did anything?" Jean asked him with slight frustration.

Marco sighed, "Look there's a lot I've been thinking about recently."

"Then tell me."

"I – I don't know how." He retorted, feeling slight unease.

"Is it something I did!?"

Marco went on to say the most used, most cliché line that could ever be used in the world of romance, or better said toppling romance, "It's not you, it's me."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: If you've guessed it, yes this is the final chapter! I don't know; please tell me what you thought! Bye! OMG. I hope you like it.

Jean stared none passionately, in fact almost apathetically at the ceiling. Not wanting to think or even remember Marco. He was already on his way to the airport, which meant it was too late. There was probably nothing to chase after to begin with. The idea of a relationship- in the simplest terms was unrealistic. He knew it wouldn't have worked out, but he wanted it to with Marco. Marco was a nice guy, in general.

Jean's P.O.V

Military? Really? He'd leave me to go there? Of all places! I mean, fucking shit, I mean come on. I guess with his dad dying in the war 'n all, he feels pressured to do so but still. Fuck. I'm being so selfish. I shouldn't care what he wants to do with his life, he has issues to get over. No, I should care what he do with his life I like him. In fact, let's get cheesy as shit- I love him. He'd think this over if he loved me back, right? I should've just kept my distance.

Jean looked over his desk, where a small note stood. One which he'd procrastinated opening. However curiosity got the better of him, and he slid it open carefully.

_Dear Jean,_

_Hey. It's Marco. That probably wasn't the best goodbye. I'm sorry. But, I mean like- I had to this. I didn't have a choice. Well, I mean I did but it's not like I don't want you. I've felt guilty for the longest time, I can't just leave everything behind. You- there are so many ways to describe you. You make me happy, despite being a little uptight. And I make you happy. We sort of, don't we? Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future, but there's just a lot going through my mind right now. You're one of those things. I'm just really confused._

"Me too, Marco." Jean admitted out loud.

He picked up his phone and dialed Marco's, but there was no response. He cussed under his breath. Finally, not knowing what he was doing Jean got in his car and drove off towards the airport. He bit his lip, he regretted and looked forward to everything he was about to do.

Marco stood there, leaning against a wall, looking just as apathetically and just un passionately as Jean had thinking of him. Not knowing how to, Jean walked up to him. Not caring to create a scene or drive any attention to himself, or his new ex- boyfriend.

Marco stood up as a peculiar look crossed his face, "Jean? What the Hell are you doing here?"

The other boy raised his eyebrow, "I ought 'a ask you the same thing."

"Jean, please."

"Please what? What do you want from me? Do you want me to get down and beg for you to stay here, because I'll swoop that low for you."

Marco looked away, avoiding to make eye contact. He sighed as he spoke up, "It's not that I want to do this." He explained.

"Then, why are you doing this?" Jean regretted saying that, "Sorry that was a stupid question."

"No, it's fine. I miss your stupid questions, it's just there are so many things I never got to make up. With my family I mean. I-"

Jean leaned himself forward, and kissed Marco. Almost instinctively Marco pressed his lips against the others, in a passionate display. And for a second he pulled away, Jean swallowed, "Marco. You are the last person who should feel guilty for anything. You're kind and loving, and you make me feel like I'm not that big of a douchebag sometimes." This earned a small smile from Marco as Jean continued. "There is so much to you, the way you make others happy. And offer to drive home drunk underage colleges. We won't have that here without you."

Marco sighed, "But that doesn't change the fact th-"

"Look, I didn't know your parents. But I bet they'd be fucking proud if they were alive. There I no one in this entire shit town who is nearly as amazing as you. Stay."

Marco held back a few tears, he couldn't tell if they were from sorrow or joy. He leaned in, again and kissed Jean. "Thanks."

"Why?" Asked the slightly shorter one. "I should've thanked you a long time ago."


	21. Final Note Ending Explained Thank you

Final Note:

Some of you were a bit unclear on how it ended, basically yes Marco stays. However, him returning home is not showed, only his decision to stay.

Also:

I wanted to thank anyone who's commented, favorite or added this story. It really made me feel very proud.

Adios ~


End file.
